


Not De-ja-vu

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In minutes Dean was unresponsive and in seconds after that he stopped breathing. Rory knelt down next to Dean in complete shock. He started crying and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he woke up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not De-ja-vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear Josie, sorry this took forever!

"It was the heat of the moment!"  
Rory shot awake to the damn radio blasting music, one of Dean's songs. Asia, but he would have to ask to be sure. The crappy motel they had stayed in the night before looking around. The crappy motel they had stayed in the night before was even more shabby looking in the morning, if that were possible. Crumpled sheets lay in a heap on the ground, most likely from the reason they decided to stay in a motel in the first place, instead of going back home where their youngest daughter, Prim, was in charge of four teenagers and a young child. Dean walked in and smirked at Rory.

"Good morning, sleepy head! I was gonna start a world record for, 'The Longest a Man Has Ever Slept', if you didn't wake up soon." He said. Rory rolled his eyes and sleepily tossed a pillow at his husband, who caught it with reflexes perfected through years of hunting.

"Shut up. You're the one who bought a crappy motel room when we were only an hour away from home just because you were horny." He said. Dean threw the pillow back a tad bit harder then Rory had, but still gentler then he had even been with anyone else he had ever cared for in his life. Rory, not as agile as his husband, got hit in the face with the pillow and fell backwards, defeated. Dean chuckled and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. 

"Come along, Pond, breakfast in ten!" 

xx

The crowded little diner was a nice enough place. It was practically all tile, a sickening blue color that made Rory's head ache. They had been seated in a middle table by a nice middle aged lady named Doreen who had curly brown hair and was wearing a crumpled skirt. She had handed Rory and Dean two menus that read, "JOHN'S FAMILY DINER." Dean had scoffed at that but then smiled at the mention of food. He turned around and looked at Rory excitedly. 

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig and a poke." He said. Rory rolled his eyes and gave Dean a look that said 'seriously?' even though he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. 

"Do you even know what that is?" He asked. Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it again upon realizing he could think of nothing to say at all. Rory smirked back at him in satisfaction of winning before Doreen came back. 

"What can I get you boys?" She asked. Dean looked back at Rory will a teasing smile. 

"Ladies first." Rory scoffed at this but turned to Doreen anyway. 

"Just a cup 'a tea for me, thanks." He said, handing the menu back at Doreen, who took it and turned back to Dean. 

"I'll have the special, side of bacon, cup of coffee, black." He smiled at Doreen with an Emmy award winning fake smile. "Thank you darling." Doreen looked a little taken back, but still jotted down Dean's order and was gone in a hurry. Dean smiled at Rory, he rolled his eyes in reply but still smiled because, as previously mentioned, all he needed was a cup of tea and his boyfriend's smiling face and he was happy. 

Doreen came back a couple of minutes later balancing a tray on one hand, with a glass bottle of hot sauce and a cup of tea. She put the tea down and, as she reached over, the hot sauce fell and she looked down in shock. 

"Crap. Sorry!" She said. Dean nodded at her as if to say, 'it's okay', and Rory shot her a fake smile. This was going to be a long day. 

xx

They were walking down Main when it happened. 

Rory was hanging onto Dean's arm, smiling and laughing just about the joy of being well and with someone he loved, and Dean was smiling back at him. It was a rather sunny day and everyone seemed to be happy. There was a scream coming in the direction of a local bank. Dean looked at Rory and he nodded back, a wordless signal of approval. Dean started to run across the street and Rory, being the slower of the two, followed a couple of feet behind. Suddenly, a blue car came from nowhere, and knocked Dean a couple of feet down the road. Rory screamed and rushed over to his boyfriend. In minutes Dean was unresponsive and in seconds after that he stopped breathing. Rory knelt down next to Dean in complete shock. He started crying and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he woke up again. 

The same exact Asia song was playing at the exact same line and the sheets were crumpled in the corner in the exact same fashion and Dean was nowhere to be found, just as yesterday. Rory, not being one to usually deal with the supernatural, looked around in complete awe of this fact. Dean strutted in, smirking at Rory as he had the day before. 

“Good morning, sleepy head! I was gonna start a record for ‘The Longest a Man Has Ever Slept’ if you didn’t wake up soon!” Dean said with a smile, bouncing back onto the bed. When Rory gave him a concerned look, Dean looked back at him with an innocent confusion, something not easy to master when you were a hunter. “Are you okay, Rory?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said with a reassuring smile. He grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Doesn’t it just seem like this has happened before?” 

“Like de-ja-vu?” Dean asked hesitantly. Rory shook his head and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“No, not de-ja-vu. Just like I’ve relived this day before.” He said. Dean nodded in understanding. 

“So de-” Rory cut him off by slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. Once Dean was quiet, Rory slowly took his hand away and shrugged. 

“It’s probably nothing, let’s go have breakfast.”


End file.
